Mind Games
by badly-knitted
Summary: With their current arrestee being a major pain in the ass, Ryo decides to play some mind games with him to shut him up. Set after the manga.


**Title:** Mind Games

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, OMC.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After the manga.

**Summary:** With their current arrestee being a pain in the ass, Ryo decides to play some mind games with him to shut him up.

**Written Using:** The dw100 prompt 'Insult'.

**Word Count:** 700

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Usually, Dee felt a deep sense of satisfaction after making an arrest. One more scumbag off the streets, and if they did their job right, which they would, the guy in the backseat would be spending at least the next twenty years behind bars, hopefully longer. He deserved it.

Roger Kemper was a homophobic slimeball who delighted in beating up gay men and women; a few days earlier, he'd put an acquaintance of Dee's in the hospital, and Dee had been half hoping Kemper might try to resist arrest. It would have been a pleasure to give him a taste of his own medicine. To his disappointment, Kemper had come relatively quietly, but he wasn't quiet now. Sitting in the backseat of their unmarked car, his hands cuffed behind his back, Kemper was shouting homophobic insults at his arresting officers, calling them queer-loving pig bastards among other even more distasteful names.

"Maybe you're queers too!" he crowed, kicking violently at the back of Ryo's seat yet again and making Dee wish he could cuff the bastard's feet behind his back as well, make him imitate a pretzel. "Is that it? You two suckin' up to the other cock suckers?"

Dee's hands tightened into a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel and his jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything. Nothing would be gained by him losing his temper

Then to Dee's surprise, Ryo twisted around in his seat, his expression mild and his voice perfectly calm. "You know what? You're right; I'm gay and my partner's bi. The people you've been attacking are our friends, so you might say we're highly motivated to take you in, especially since thanks to your big mouth we now have no doubts whatsoever that we have the right man. You're facing seventeen counts of assault and battery, causing grievous bodily harm, using threatening behaviour, and disturbing the peace. That would be enough for us to put you away for a good ten years, but as of three hours ago, we also have you on one count of manslaughter in the first degree."

"What're you talkin' about, pig? I never killed nobody!" Roger insisted, apparently too shocked to throw in a few more offensive insults.

Ryo ignored the double negative, he doubted Kemper knew what one was anyway. "That's where you're wrong, Mr Kemper; one of your victims died from his injuries a little while ago, which means you're responsible for his death. If you're very lucky, and if the public defender's office assigns you a really good lawyer, you might only get twenty-five to life, might even be out in twenty if you behave yourself. Don't worry though, I have no doubt someone on the inside will be more than happy to share a cell with a pretty boy like you. I'm sure you'll find it quite an education; you might even come to enjoy warming your cellmate's bed and satisfying his needs."

"You're lying! I don't believe you, you're just tryin' to scare me. Well it won't work!"

Ignoring Kemper's protests, Ryo turned to Dee. "I wonder if we could get Commissioner Rose to pull a few strings and have our friend here assigned to the same cell as Pettifer. That would be a match made in heaven, don't you think?"

Dee laughed out loud. "Oh yeah! Pettifer would just LOVE this guy."

"Who's Pettifer?" Kemper hadn't meant to say anything, but he hated to be ignored, and besides…

"You don't follow the news?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Harlan Pettifer, gay rights activist who suffered a bit of misfortune when he 'accidentally' drove his truck over the racist thug who beat up a friend of his."

"So he's a queer too?" Kemper sneered. "Why should I be afraid of some nancy-boy?"

"No reason." Ryo sounded completely unconcerned. "I mean you're what, five-ten? What do you have to fear from a six-foot seven bodybuilder who can bench-press more than twice your weight?"

Kemper shut up then; Dee and Ryo didn't hear another peep from him for the rest of the drive, he just sat in the backseat, sweating, trembling, and white as a sheet. The silence was sheer bliss.

.

The End


End file.
